


Baekhyun Doms You: Ending Up Laughing

by submissive-bangtan (sub_bts_smut)



Series: SuperM Smut Scenarios [5]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, SuperM
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Crack, Cum Play, Cursed Oral, Degradation, Dom!Baekhyun, Dom/sub Play, Domme!Reader switches (unsuccessfully), F/M, Graphic, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Impact Play, Masochist!Baekhyun, PWP, Smut HC, Smut and Crack, Switching, Unsafe/Clumsy Practice: Do not recreate, Whips, boyfriend baekhyun, dom!reader, domestic AU, smut and humor, sub!Reader, sub!baekhyun - Freeform, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_bts_smut/pseuds/submissive-bangtan
Summary: dom!baekhyun smut/crack hcAfter subbing for a while, your boyfriend Baekhyun tries something else — prompting his clumsiness to come out.
Relationships: Baekhyun/Reader
Series: SuperM Smut Scenarios [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063784
Kudos: 6





	Baekhyun Doms You: Ending Up Laughing

**Author's Note:**

> ↳⎡NOTE.⎦thought this’d be an interesting concept & a different side to smut: what if you try things out and it’s both not your thing? w/ a humorous twist and subby bf moments sprinkled in 😄

##  **Baekhyun Doms You:** _Ending Up Laughing_

  * imagine that. a wide-eyed baekhyun pacing and tiptoeing in front of your toy shelf, trying to pick a riding crop he fancies. it takes five minutes and several ‘uhh, ohh’ confused puppy noises until he’s able to decide which one he’s taking. 
  * ...literally even if he knows exactly which one does what. you’ve used all of them on him. 
  * meanwhile, you take three seconds flat to pull out one that fits your mood and proceed to edge the living shit out of him. yes, without literal further ado. teasing his dick and marking his thighs and doing all kinds of delicious things. 
  * he’s still going back and forth in his head without having even started out. cutely tapping and swaying from one foot to the other. 
  * it’s like he’s back to school. priceless.
  * what’s even more hilarious: baekhyun practices random mean facial expressions while trying to decide. he doesn’t seem to be sure what character he’s going for. it feels like he’s rehearsing for a concert or photoshoot, even. absolutely fascinating to watch. 
  * i mean he’s absolutely photogenic no doubt about that but
  * you’re sitting on the bed waiting naked like okay is this gonna be william shakespeare deluxe or what is kyoong channelling over there
  * “um... i think i got it! this one, okay? i’m ready!”
  * finally he walks over, strutting with his nose in the air and his eyes glaring, muscles tense, a mysterious bad boy charm about him, whip ready to sting, lips tight and punitive...
  * ....and hits his pinky toe on the bed
  * oh the pain
  * great master baekhyun flops headfirst into the sheets processing the existential cruelty of bedpost pinewood and needs head pats to recover
  * lots of head pats
  * at least twenty of them
  * so many head pats
  * more time passes until kyoong is back in character i guess
  * you probably could have listened to exo’s whole discography in the meantime
  * and knitted a rug for taemin’s new flat
  * anyway
  * baekhyun tries to act very confidently finally getting into it 
  * adopting a sharp ‘hmph’ kind of tone 
  * endlessly teasing your back and thighs with the riding crop
  * so far so good sir pinky toe
  * but he just goes on and on
  * you could actually crochet a pair of socks for chen’s daughter now that you think about it
  * it’s you who has to tell him to get to the point and it’s clear he’s more nervous than he pretends to show
  * to be fair he’s not the only one
  * you try to get yourself mentally ready but you find yourself giving him actual orders and even correcting his stance five times cuz he’s so wobbly on the mattress like a pupper indeed
  * baekhyun mumbles to himself and has a hard time fully implementing the advice on posture but tries to aim well regardless. it seems to work at first
  * but tragically
  * he ends up with a miss, hitting his own thigh rather than your ass and moans out loud
  * now you’re the one confused because you were waiting for the whip to come down
  * but nope it went elsewhere did it
  * you wonder how he managed to do all that furious fencing in the obsession mv with an aim like that
  * looks like he’s so submissive, he straight up whips himself
  * taking matters into his own hands is he. subs these days.
  * baekhyun keeps on being wobbly on the bed and looks like he ran a marathon already
  * may i remind you that this guy does 3-hour long concerts and can practice throughout an entire night
  * ... you both agree to immediately scratch that completely after his next flailing strike sends the riding crop flying into his unsuspecting, non-consenting plushie collection
  * animal cruelty
  * moving on
  * you figure that a change of location might be a good idea
  * baekhyun sits you down on a chair and bashfully stores away the yeeted whip
  * he vows to never use a riding crop again already and his teddy bears are thankful for it
  * now the whole plushie village and whole china knows how you don’t do it
  * next up is rope
  * what could possibly go wrong
  * he practiced wrist bondage on his own ankles for five days straight, you really prepared a lot of things to test out together today 
  * and he’s seen you tie him up over and over and over
  * but whatever it is that he manages to install on your arms 
  * looks like a piece of _very_ experimental modern art that just sold for half a million at sotheby’s
  * what’s supposed to be a column tie is nothing but a mere... ball
  * chaotic like baekhyun’s personality. not surprising at all
  * wait that rhymed
  * anyhow
  * even alexander the great couldn’t have cut this gordian knot of a tangly masterpiece
  * ironically: while baekhyun’s roughly grabbing your chin for an intense kiss... the rope casually falls apart harder than the soviet union in 1991 my loves, you ain’t ready
  * baekhyun takes ages to notice while he’s teasing and kissing you and ends up sweating bullets when he realizes that the sublime art fell to pieces.
  * sorry comrade 
  * the fantasy knots and artistic freedom increases even more when it comes to putting a collar and leash on you
  * and his guy is supposed to be a dog owner? mongryong, instruct your man
  * baekhyun is a flustered mess trying to fasten it on you even if he tries very hard to be concentrated
  * maybe it’s because you’re watching him with literal hawk eyes checking every move (...hoping he learned something from you oh my). you’re not really melting into your role either, huh. the only thing melting is your pussy because baekhyun is acting so embarrassed which is the actual turn-on
  * if that doesn’t give you away
  * the leash comes off in two minutes time after baekhyun miraculously ties his own hands together with it
  * how the fuck did that happen
  * how do you even manage to do that
  * eager are we
  * after whipping his own thigh, self-domination 2.0 i guess
  * so whipping and bondage are off the programme 
  * this has been the most chaotic and hazardous attempt at topping in the history of sm entertainment
  * and they’re literally called s and m
  * ...humiliation is next
  * when you planned your session you both figured hey he’s tested and tried by exo’s lively debate culture and he might be able to pull that off
  * and there are no props involved so he’ll have an easy time right
  * life is an illusion
  * you find out he can’t pronounce degrading names clearly because he keeps on stuttering them. which in return makes baekhyun crack up. 
  * carrying on the joke, you correct him every time. 
  * “i want you to repeat after me: stupid, slutty, bitch.”
  * it ends up as you doing what you always do 
  * teaching and training him while baekhyun either shyly or brattily obliges. you don’t even notice how you’re doing it but from the outside, it’s blatantly obvious.
  * because your brain is still feeling in domme mode, you also find yourself saying the usual things to him without thinking, even when he grabs you and gives orders. “now bend over! i’m gonna fuck your brains out.” — “okay, cutie!” 
  * which causes baekhyun’s mean face to collapse and he snap out of his command tone immediately, snorting because it’s the last thing he expected
  * he tries to carry on by punishing you with an actual mouth gag and a harness he can hold onto while fucking you from behind, i mean your pussy is already wet why not
  * guess what’s gonna ensue
  * wearing a harness feels kind of strange and new so you wiggle back and forth and all over the place. like what is this, what’s happening. baekhyun’s dick is going into all kinds of directions my friends, the amusement park carousel surely inspired this fucking style right here. 
  * and wearing a gag — there’s a way different person who needs to have this in his chatty mouth. 
  * kai and kyungsoo’s dream would come true and yet you’re the one gagged 
  * something ain’t right
  * if you’re honest. you’re feeling so weird being on the other end of punishment tonight and not being able to give him any directions. your dom brain is worrying he’s all left to his own devices trying to drive that confused dick home left and right and above and below and diagonal and crosswise. 
  * the fuck
  * your poor guts my god
  * what’s worse: his stamina is gonna sneak up behind him and tap on his shoulder like... bro that’s enough pounding for a whole month please spare these balls from deflating please do not break this device
  * to which your pussy agrees in unison
  * how are you gonna love your bub day in day out if you’re that sore
  * there’s nothing more frustrating than being sore and horny with byun baekhyun at your disposal
  * or a knocked out boyfriend trying to generate at least a sprinkle of semen after getting completely emptied in one go
  * probably sleeping for three days straight
  * alright so the harness and gag come off fast oh dear baekhyun clears those away in a heartbeat
  * that’s another point off the list 
  * the more you know
  * carousel cringe dicking down type of dominance... bizarre, disorderly, totally erratic, not on the agenda, worst rated on bing 
  * comrade baekhyun keeps on apologizing for making things so messy even if he tries and tries
  * you’re both so puzzled because you’re used to something so different and need a water chugging pause
  * baekhyun hasn’t sweated this hard since doing the MAMA choreography
  * and your pussy has never had to provide this much lubrication at once
  * where on earth is both of your usual stamina what happened
  * if a type of sex exhausts you fast and even baekhyun’s balls are suddenly moody you just know you’re wired in the opposite way
  * safe to say you’re better at giving and baekhyun is better at taking
  * leave the multidirectional powerfucking to kai or something
  * and being orderly to xiumin
  * another rug could have been knitted my friends 
  * moving on dot org
  * so, you both figure to take it easier and try to go with something he usually does in passing. you know, turning a typical baekhyun habit into something you can try out casually in bed so he can tease you.
  * that one should work out right?
  * proceed: teeth action. you seated, him positioning himself above you. after your approval baekhyun pulls your hair back to expose your neck — so he can deliciously bite into it (or so was the plan). 
  * reality: his hand gets tangled up completely. 
  * while he’s busy nibbling and giggling about like a lil’ bunny chomping at a carrot that turns out to be extremely ticklish herself. 
  * in fact, you start squeaking out a wonky high pitch, startling baekhyun’s fine musical ear to the bone by the obvious atonality. did she just try to outsing my vocal range with a creaking whistle note? 
  * mariah carey would cancel you on twitter over this one
  * that’s how you turn a vicious, possessive bite into an eternal meme
  * every time either of you go for a neck kiss, you end up imitating each other. baekhyun has immortalized himself as a nervous chomping bunny and you as the vocalist anti-christ
  * lord have mercy
  * you miss your old sex life already and it’s only been two hours
  * cause you see... if baekhyun gives _you_ the chance to bite _him_? he needs a set of long sleeves, scarves, and an extra soft pillow to sit down on for the next two days
  * like, no mercy bitch
  * you get right down to business and ravage him and do it properly until he cums in his pants
  * sure, the way he uses his tongue now is definitely kinda hot mind you
  * baekhyun is always good with his singing equipment that doesn’t suddenly change aye
  * and you keep your eyes closed
  * but with time you notice that he starts drooling and whimpering. baekhyun’s wet mouth is out there betraying him, huh.
  * same with your body. your reactions give you away, body language just won’t lie. you have a damn hard time staying still. you wanna do something, you wanna touch and guide baekhyun all over.
  * and vice versa baekhyun keeps on glitching and doing the same thing he really became a living tumblr gif now
  * this whole session is just so confusing and laced with all these moments of awkwardness it’s really telling you something about yourself and mister pinky toe’s ideal dynamic
  * baekhyun can’t even get himself to even lightly slap you properly. and when he does, his delicate hands are just so cute. it’s as if legolas came along, scented in jasmine, elegant and fabulous like it’s a l’oreal commercial
  * he immediately looks concerned after he manages to do it cleanly and you admit it wasn’t really that exciting a feeling yourself. it felt more like, “um ouch, and?”
  * needless to say, you’re weirded out if anything, baekhyun smacking and dragging you around as a cold-as-ice dom is just a strange thing to do for both of you 
  * like even exo’s wolf era fashion was more coherent than this carrot fuckery
  * and those were some of the most intense turtlenecks ever 
  * is there really nothing dominant baekhyun can pull off. come on he’s the genius idol 
  * actually 
  * there’s something that does work out for once
  * because no rule without exceptions indeed
  * because hey, you can learn something anyway, it’s the whole point of you going through a list of things to try as a couple
  * baekhyun is good at doing the more hardcore, faster kind of fingering. who would have thought, totally surprising, revolutionary i know. but that’s where you’re both agreeing hey, there’s some untapped potential you can use for the steamier evenings you have going. 
  * cuz wow, he can get you off with flying colors. 
  * ...only to succumb to a malfunctioning bobohu wrist 
  * even baekhyun’s boner for your legs in latex isn’t that stiff
  * it’s another pause until his hand loosens up again
  * this poor man just can’t win
  * and if you’re asking oi hard domming isn’t the only thing you can do
  * baekhyun trying to summon his inner soft dom: surprise, same old tale. here we go again.
  * your boyfriend thinks he generally looks way too puppy-like to be your big ole buff daddy taking care of you. oversized sweater, fluffy hair and all. 
  * you say to him well, it’s not that doms can’t wear casual things. but it’s true that you have to feel your role and find yourself believable. regardless of your looks, in fact. 
  * unless your partner really enjoys you dressing up as some kind of dominant hyper-archetype? looking the part is relatively unimportant if you’re absolutely made for dominance you say
  * pretty eye-opening moment for him
  * in your roleplay, he caresses and kisses you to the point, he can approach and lead you to do this or that position, don’t be mistaken. and he’s good at making presents, he’s indulging you perfectly well and actually likes doing it. but... it still ends up being more vanilla than not a few hours in. the d/s is out the door almost automatically the longer you do it.
  * at the end, it leaves you with a feeling of “but err, what now? give the maid outfit to charity?” 
  * baekhyun rubs his neck in search for something else to do, both of you staring at each other with expressions blanker than kyungsoo when a prancing chanyeol is acting up.
  * how did the quote go again. if you scramble for inspiration, let it be?
  * it’s exactly that situation when baekhyun soft doms. he can hold you tight and do his thing for a while, but the chemistry of your roles is dwindling into a question mark.
  * in fact. there’s an uneasy silence as if great mother suho was sitting right beside you critiquing baekhyun’s sugar daddy skills
  * baekhyun is rich like a motherfucker and can’t even call you ‘ _my innocent lil’ baby girl_ ’ without looking like he just learned a first grade tonguetwister by heart
  * you did play your parts with less cracking up, but you clearly tell him that there’s still something strangely clueless and “ah, awkward” (baekhyun’s verdict in response, verbatim) in between the two of you. 
  * when you take care of baekhyun and tuck him in, you hardly run out of ideas. it just goes on and on. even when you played through an entire scene, you both come up with things to extend the scenario because it’s so much fun. you make him a hot chocolate, massage his feet, brush his hair, do some extra light bondage with a silk ribbon around his ankles to make him feel pretty, feed him pizza, have him cuddle up in your lap, pinch his ass, and do some rimming if he’s feeling a bit hornier. 
  * the spoiling is nice at the start, but there’s something missing. you want to lead his hands and really treat him, and do it all the time, and baekhyun really finds himself craving it as well. 
  * baekhyun soft domming quickly turns into — well just normal loving makeouts and gestures. you kiss and touch, there’s nothing hierarchical about it, nothing mega juicy or exciting.
  * you just don’t get into the groove, you know. there’s nothing particular happening if you try to get into those roles. it doesn’t titillate both of you for an extended period of time, it doesn’t make you curious for more. it’s like... shrug. what about it. 
  * when you usually dominate, you know something hits home when you think about it all day. baekhyun screaming and crying with his legs twitching pops up whenever you close your freaking eyes goddamn.
  * you make a note to observe whether you’re going about your daily business thinking about how you could be his innocent good girl. following his every whim, making big eyes at him or something. 
  * result: more shaky, ruined baekhyun moaning his soul out in the highest of notes and leaking cum everywhere from getting choked and his face sat on. 
  * daddy baekhyun has simply not crossed your mind. in fact, poor guy no chance to fit in there from the get-go. his particularly whorish, extra subby counterpart is all over your brain cells with his tongue out. and you’re very tempted to grab it between your thumb and index and spit in his mouth for some very good measure. maybe cum in it as well.
  * um. so there’s that. the more you know.
  * baekhyun figures as much himself and you try the other side of the equation. oh, oh. here comes hard dom baekhyun.
  * who gets you on your knees and starts a wild deepthroat session while calling you names. that’s all well and good... nope. your gag reflex decides to yeet some weird coughing facial expressions and reflex cock bites at poor baekhyun who doesn’t know what’s happening. to finish him off completely, you sneeze while having a hiccup and his dick slips out. 
  * ... you both safeword at the same time.
  * _that_ cleanup has scarred you both for life. what the everloving fuck. no more impulse throatfucking in this pure christian household, then. 
  * you’ll stick to lazy, twirling, indulgent blowjobs and the usual ruined orgasms for him — the actually planned ones, jesus christ.
  * like seriously. you invented a whole new language with those confused gargling noises and that wasn’t french, it was advanced level klingon. baekhyun repeats asking if you’re okay and you’re still stuck realizing oh hell, that was not pretty. off the bucket list, you like sucking him off but this style just doesn’t come natural to you. 
  * the popsicles you could train yourself with are usually gone from the freezer within a day after getting the groceries. baekhyun is wholeheartedly addicted to them. 
  * he loves cheating on his diet since you told him his fully cheeks are your emotional support squish and kiss pillows, so.
  * baekhyun rightfully insists he’s better at eating pussy the wild way in the first place — and that you have no business choking on his dick like you’re on hot ones eating the world’s spiciest whatever is trending now.
  * or actually... baekhyun’s dick can’t be compared to a chili pepper if we’re doing a choking analogy alright. that just doesn’t fit his promotion concept. cinnamon stick is more like it.
  * ever saw one of these terrible cinnamon spoon videos where reckless people try to defeat god by— anyway, you’ve seen them. that’s how you looked like trying to get your mouth fucked. i think god would _actually_ be defeated by how far away from divine elegance that was and you’re so sorry for subjecting baekhyun to this artless display. 
  * cinnamon is still best used in small doses. say, for garnishing a creamy cake or pie y’know. 
  * anyway. you dished up the most butchered attempt at sexy gagging in history and so, baekhyun will preach for days how he’s the one chosen by fate to push down seven big fat inches of your strap still half asleep without even blinking. 
  * ... and that his world-class operatic breath control would probably enable him to bury his face in your pussy on mount everest. baekhyun knows that every domme would sell her soul to get a sub as skilled with breathing as him.
  * ...and that he has the official copyright for giving quality slobbery oral with quality smudged tears. as he will demonstrate to you almost daily from then on. king of messy head and going stupid with the tongue acrobatics. ugh, the noises are amazing, too. give him a grammy for his oral sounds.
  * gotta leave the heavy-duty work to the experts innit.
  * at dinner, he also poutingly brags how he can make his spit run out of his nose while he’s sucking himself through your entire dildo collection. and blow spit bubbles. and snort his own semen off his thighs and let it drop off his tongue if he’s in a particularly slutty mood. or a creampie. jeez, baekhyun, the wolf of wallstreet is strong in him. you literally have to stop him from showing off because “hey boy, i already know! i’ve seen it last week bro it was good!”
  * needless to say he’s talking in essays all day because he wants things go back to normal and he doesn’t have to ask twice.
  * for real, your candy man with the cinnamon stick has been suffering from the love bites and has to retire his cock for two days from the bruising. 
  * mind you. the pain he can deal with. that ain’t the problem. by all means, man. he’s a fucking masochist. 
  * it’s actually more like... submissive you has deactivated his boner and he can’t help it. it’s not you that makes him limp, it’s more like, the klingon choking and the ton of mishaps that just don’t sit right. 
  * baekhyun feels bad about not doing well enough to make both of you have a good time as well which is lowkey heartbreaking. you have to cheer him up with ‘now repeat after me: stupid, slutty bitch’ jokes to make him chuckle at least a bit.
  * cuz you gotta understand, baekhyun is very ambitious to develop his talents in all areas of life. if there’s a skill he gets stuck with and he can’t work with his potential, that’s so unusual to him.
  * and you say man, imagine if you were some kind of uber-talented dom. that’d still not make me sneeze any less.
  * if you dominate him, it feels easy to do. nothing can really ruin the mood, not even when the lube runs out (baekhyun drools enough to make anything slippery okay). 
  * except maybe when xiumin rings on landline because he left his favorite fluffy sweater in the subway and needs to vent about it. my god that’s such a tear-jerking story i’m close to sobbing. this shit could kill literally any boner.
  * or when your hand cramps up after shoving your fingers down his throat and in his ass for like half an hour which should be ranked first as the saddest anime betrayal of all time but it’s justifiable and you had a lot of fun beforehand.
  * in other words. only the things outside of your control tend to mess with your femdom business. in and of itself, nothing can kill your vibe except a dying battery obviously. 
  * whereas you trying submission oddly spoils the atmosphere from the inside out and provides a free cringe compilation. like without even doing much, it happens automatically. 
  * baekhyun relishes in dramatically recounting how you both looked like true clowns attempting a rendition of overexpensive, extra tangly contemporary art bondage. hell, not even employed clowns, completely retired ones, struggling to regain their tightrope tricks from summer 1912 when harry houdini was still hot shit in town. 
  * you say oh god, that wasn’t even worth a retired clown’s skillset, clowns work damn hard man. you’d be hardpressed to find any circus artist capable of cracking a whip onto themselves baekhyun-style and moaning out loud because it was this good. seriously. that was one for the books.
  * if baekhyun tried to set foot in some willy-nilly maledom porn, he’d be capable of firing himself on the first day. 
  * at the end, you just have a good laugh, man. you agree — hey, this ain’t it, but it’s good to know at least. tried and tested, been there, done that. self-whipping and carrot-nibbling and blowjob hiccups.
  * if you’re both so hopeless and living up to the challenge managed to upset poor mariah carey instead of giving you a hot and steamy time, you very well know where you belong. that’s a good feeling. assuring and a confidence boost for your skills. it makes up for all the clumsiness actually. 
  * exactly _because_ the try-out part was an entire disaster, domming baekhyun will be even more fun, you can’t see it becoming anywhere near boring. it never really was, but now you know where your strong suits are even more so. and — what to avoid, anyway. 
  * no more unsafe practice and teddy whipping under this roof my friend
  * and something to incorporate more often which is baekhyun unleashing his very creative, pianoesque fingering skills on you.
  * you have lots of anecdotes to rile each other up as well. or, at least, tease another a bit. your high note was too legendary not to be remembered.
  * baekhyun will use all of these things against you in a positive way if you get what i mean. he’ll say how you being so strangely vocal made him realize just how commanding and compelling your sexy time voice is when you tell him how to kneel, how to kiss, how to revere.
  * and you teasing him how clumsy a dom he is makes baekhyun more self-assured in his subbing abilities. he knows for a fact you’ve not once roasted him about how well he can use his pretty mouth. cuz it’s the real deal. sloppy, skilled, and eager to please. he’s damn right about that.
  * hitting his toes has ruined baekhyun’s whole career as a dom and he was mad at first but he did realize that beside the clumsiness, subbing just suits him well as a principle
  * your experience gives you even more anticipation for all the sex you will have in the future. 
  * you already knew what you both liked. you know it even more now, it’s underlined, it’s a big relieved yes. no more cringey “daddy, daddy, choke me please!” worship. time to make his day and sit on baekhyun’s perfect face to fuck the shit out of it. 
  * or you know, actually land a whip on his juicy boyfriend thighs and listen to those heavenly loud reactions in a dead-on pitch (he usually moans in C minor).
  * long story short and cinnamon sticks aside. it’s even more fun now. you just love your cute subby boy just as he is. he doesn’t have to try to be anything else or step up his game. he’s so ideal just doing what he does like a real angel.



**Author's Note:**

> ↳⎡FINAL NOTE⎦i love writing crack lmao i hope you were rolling on the floor like i did 😂 write me your favorite part in the comments so we can laugh again 👍
> 
> © 2017-2021 submissive-bangtan. all rights reserved. no reposts allowed.


End file.
